


Soul's Weight

by Miri1984



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi, background ust, mazikeen gets a soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Mazikeen always knew she would die defending Lucifer, and that was okay. She would burn bright and burn out. But her time on earth has changed more than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've loosely based Azrael on Neil Gaiman's Death from Sandman -- apparently it's set in the same universe as all the other DC comics although don't ask me to sort THAT out, I only have one lifetime. 
> 
> Hoping to keep this relatively short, my first foot into this fandom. Enjoy.

She had kind of figured she’d die defending Lucifer one way or another. Came with the job description. Either it would have been the war with heaven - the one that everyone seemed so sure was going to happen and Lucifer’s mother had been actively trying to start, or it would be another demon, in some dirty squabble for power in hell. They hated her there, well, everyone hated pretty much everyone as a rule, but the demons all wanted the place that she had -- a place at the Lord’s right hand.

That wasn’t going to happen any way but over her dead body, and only then after a lot of other dead bodies that weren’t hers, and pretty much everyone in hell when she’d left had known that. 

She had never counted, however, on dying _here._

“Maze!” She ignored Chloe’s terrified scream as she ran towards the man currently trying to kill Lucifer (at least she assumed he was trying to kill Lucifer, no one could possibly want to kill Chloe, the woman was so freaking dull). Human weapons might be able to hurt Lucifer now, but they couldn’t do anything to hurt…

...her….

She looked down at the blade protruding from her chest and blinked in surprise. Blood - actual blood - welled around and about the wound and she could feel that blood pounding in her head with the same beat as her heart, louder than anything else, louder than the sound of Lucifer’s shoes on the pavement, louder than Chloe’s panicked questions. Loud and solid and rhythmic.

And slowing down.

*

Chloe Decker was beginning to feel like she spent ninety percent of her working life trying to contain her partner. Lucifer was just… _too much. All the time._ Too unpredictable (or too predictable) too emotional, too self absorbed, too _surprisingly_ insightful, too…

Absolutely fucking maddening in every single way.

Trying to contain him was like trying to keep an excited puppy still enough to leash it.

She’d offered him coffee, water, anything to get him to stop his relentless pacing, but Lucifer wouldn’t take it. They’d forced him into the waiting room after he’d demanded more times than the nurses could cope with to know what was happening with Maze’s surgery, but with his constant muttering and pacing she wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to keep him at the hospital at all.

“They’ll let us know as soon as they can, Lucifer,” she said, for the fiftieth time. 

“Not bloody soon enough,” he said, snarling a little as he made as if to go back out there and demand answers all over again.

“Lucifer!” She took his arm, holding him back, surprised again by the wiry strength of the man. A brief strain against her was stifled as he realised what she was doing, and she knew that he hadn’t stopped so much because she was holding him but because… well, because _she_ was holding him. He looked down at her with his lips clenched together, obviously trying to contain himself. “You’re just distracting them from the job, Lucifer,” she said gently. “Believe me they’re the ones who are best able to help Maze right now and you’re just… getting in their way.”

He took a deep breath. “You don’t understand,” he said. 

She sighed and dropped her hand from his arm. He seemed a little calmer now. 

“I understand that she’s your friend and you’re worried about her,” she said. “That’s perfectly understandable. But the best thing you can do for Maze now is let the doctors _do their job.”_

She knew he and Maze _had_ been lovers, although she was relatively sure they hadn’t been recently (and figuring out the ins and outs of Lucifer’s attitude towards sex was something she’d… never wanted to think about. Really. Ever.) Maze and Lucifer had always seemed more like colleagues -- she wasn’t even sure if she’d call them friends. The jibes and ribbing they engaged in were sometimes too sharp, they spoke of a history that had more in it than just sex.

_“They_ don’t have the first idea how to deal with Maze. Hell, she’s likely to break free of whatever drugs they give her and slaughter everyone in the room, who knows if the… if she…” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

“Lucifer, she’ll be… she’ll...” she wanted to say _she’ll be okay,_ but she couldn’t quite get the words out. The wound had been horrific, and very close to the heart, and Chloe had seen enough stab wounds in her time to know that there weren’t many people who could come out of something like that walking.

“See,” the word exploded out of him and he pointed at her face, nodding. _“You_ think she’s going to die.”

“I can’t.. I can’t promise you anything Lucifer. But you need to let the doctors do their jobs. That’s Maze’s best chance.”

“This is _my fault.”_

By now she’d gotten used to him assuming everything was his fault. His peculiar form of narcissism and self obsession made him the centre of everything, even things he couldn’t possibly affect. But on this count, at least, she could reassure him.

“It’s not,” she said. “You didn’t stab her.”

He looked at her as though she was mad. “Of _course_ I didn’t stab her, Detective, are you deranged? You were right there with us.”

“Then it’s not your fault.”

“No, you don’t understand. She wouldn’t _be_ here if it wasn’t for me.”

“She’s your friend,” Chloe said. “She _wants_ to be here. And she wanted to be on the case because...”

“No, no no, no you’re not understanding me. She came with me, she followed me out of hell. She couldn’t have come here without me, it’s…” he threw up his hand. “It’s impossible for a demon to leave hell without my permission -- or my father’s for that matter, although I’m sure _he’d_ never…” Chloe sighed and began to turn away. The persistence of this particular fantasy of his never ceased to amaze her. 

“Lucifer, Maze is… Maze is in trouble you don’t need to…”

But he wasn’t listening. “She came here to protect ME. Stupid of me. Ridiculously stupid of me to bring her here for MY protection, when she’s the only one who needs any kind of protection at all. I should be the one protecting _her.”_

Maze could be truly frightening at times, but she couldn’t help but remember Lucifer throwing a man through a plate glass window with one hand. 

Obviously before he decided to attempt to work his way through the entire population of LA he’d gotten some physical training in. 

Or perhaps working through the entire population of LA was his form of physical training.

She pulled herself up short before she dwelled on that line of thought any more than she had to. In any case Maze and Lucifer were probably the two people in the whole of LA she didn’t think needed any protection at all. 

Chloe chuckled a little. “I don’t think Maze would like to hear you saying that,” she said. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to say it in front of her.”

“Wise.”

“Thank you. I am. Exceptionally so. But that’s not what I’m getting at. Of course you don’t see it, I mean _I_ didn’t until she was bleeding out in my arms.”

“See what?”

“I’m an idiot.”

“That’s unusually self aware for you, Lucifer.”

He waggled a finger at her. “I’m in no mood for sarcasm, Detective, if I wanted that I’d go and see my therapist.” He heaved a sigh and sat on the couch, hands loosely hanging between his knees. “I’ve... had to come to terms with a lot of things, lately. And it’s been… bloody difficult to be honest. I mean you know me, I’m all for living in the moment but sometimes I… I wake up and I know that there’ll be a time when…”

She sat next to him. Put a hand on his knee. “You can tell me about it, Lucifer. You know I’m here for you.”

He swallowed and gave her that _look._ The look that she only saw every now and then. Underneath all the flippancy and charm and ridiculousness. That look that said he was _tired_ and _lost_. “Well that’s just it, really, isn’t it?” he said softly. “You’re here… you’re here _now_ , but there’s going to come a time when you’re _not_. You’re going to be gone eventually. Everyone is.”

“That’s… kind of... a bit morbid but…”

He shook his head. “But you won’t be _gone_ gone. Much as I despise the idea of you wiling away time with Dad and the erstwhile siblings at least you’ll… at least you’ll _be_ there. You’ll still be you. Bored out of your brain no doubt but…There. Safe. Happy. And even if I can’t be there with you it’s… at least it’s something. I’ll… I’ll _know.”_

She blinked. “Lucifer I…”

He took her by the arms and gently turned her so she was fully facing him. “If Maze dies she _dies_. She’s gone. Forever. No happy reunions with her demon minions. No working through her considerable issues before she gets to join in the… the… dreary dreamy with the rest of you. If she doesn’t come out of that room I’ll not only never see her again I’ll never… she’ll never…” He swallowed and looked away. “I’m such an _idiot.”_

“Hey,” she put one of her hands over his. “Look, I get that you’re trying to come to terms with the… possibility of Maze… not making it through this but blaming yourself isn’t…”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Every time I try to make you understand something…”

The door to the waiting room opened and Lucifer turned to it as though he wanted to blast it out of existence “Something like THAT happens.”

Chloe recognised the doctor who had been attending Maze. “Is there news?” she asked, standing up. Lucifer stood with her.

The doctor nodded. “Your friend is going to be fine,” he said. “She’ll need a few weeks of recovery but otherwise…”

“Oh thank God…” Chloe breathed.

“I’m sure _he_ had nothing to do with it,” Lucifer muttered. “Can we see her?”

“She’s still in recovery,” the doctor said. “But you’ll be able to visit her in an hour or two. Just give her some time to wake up first. We’ll have the nurses let you know when she’s up for visitors.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. “So much.”

“Yes. Um. Thank you,” Lucifer said. Chloe raised an eyebrow. He really was learning, she supposed.

The doctor smiled and left, and Chloe picked up her bag. “I really should get back to the precinct,” she said. “We have some more leads to follow up and…”

A small cough from behind her made them both look up. Standing in the doorway was a small, dark haired woman. Chloe thought she might have been indian or pakistani -- she had a piercing in her nose and dark lipstick that matched her eyeliner. Her hair stuck up in a spiky cloud around her head and her eyes sparkled with something very familiar.

“Um. Hi,” Chloe said. “Something we can do for you?”

The woman wasn’t looking at her, however, just at Lucifer. Chloe resisted the urge to throw up her hands -- there really wasn’t anywhere in LA they could go without this happening after all, and nearly turned to Lucifer to tell him it was hardly the time to be chatting with lovers, or ex-lovers, or potential ones, but when she looked at her partner he was staring at the woman with something entirely unlike his usual appraising gaze. 

They _knew_ each other. 

“Az?” he breathed.

“Hello Luci,” she said. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You two… _know_ each other?”

The woman -- Az, Chloe supposed -- smiled. It was an odd smile. Full of knowledge, and understanding, like she was a lot older than she looked. It reminded her a little of Amenadiel. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe hissed at him.

“What?”

“Are you going to introduce your friend?”

“Oh. Um. Yes. Yes of course. Detective Decker, may I introduce…” he swallowed, something akin to fear on his face. “Azrael. My sister.”

“Your parents really loved the whole angelic naming tradition, didn’t they,” Chloe said, smiling and holding out her hand. Azrael grasped it and shook, grinning. 

“Hello,” she said, her hand warm and smooth against Chloe’s own. She glanced at Lucifer. “I can see why you like her.” She had the same accent as Lucifer. Chloe had a lot of theories about what had gone on when Lucifer and Amenadiel were children -- what with an insanely beautiful stepmother who couldn’t be more than a couple of years older than Amenadiel and his brother, a perpetually absent (but somehow ridiculously interfering) father and now a sister who looked like something out of a punk rock band from the eighties with old eyes and an incredibly gentle handshake -- there must have been some pretty interesting shit going down in the Morningstar household.

If that even was their last name. 

“What are you doing here, Az?” Lucifer asked, and the small woman shrugged.

“I’m working.”

“Are you a doctor?” Chloe asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before…”

Azrael shook her head, and her smile deepened. “I have… something of a medical background. Spend a lot of time in hospitals these days.”

Lucifer was looking down at where Chloe and Azrael’s hands were joined, Chloe realised, and the fear on his face had intensified. “You’re not here looking for the detective, are you Az?” 

She let Chloe’s hand go, and Lucifer visibly relaxed. Why he would be so frightened to see them touching was another puzzle to add onto the exponentially growing pile. 

“Oh no, no, I’m not here for her at all, Luci, don’t worry. Actually I’m here for someone else entirely.”

He let out a breath. “Well, that’s a relief.”

“Yes. I was _actually_ here for Maze.”

Lucifer looked, if possible, even more shocked. “What?”

Azrael spread her hands. “I was as surprised as you were, brother.”

“Oh you know Maze as well?” Chloe said.

Azrael shrugged and waggled her hands. “We’ve crossed paths a few times. She used to send a lot of work my way although these days I’ve heard she’s more for capturing people alive than…”

“But that’s _impossible,_ ” Lucifer said.

Chloe blinked. “Oh come on, Lucifer, you shouldn’t be rude about your sister wanting to visit a friend when she’s been…”

“Azrael doesn’t visit friends. Well, at least not in this capacity and as I was trying to explain to you before there wouldn’t be any point in visiting Maze since she _doesn’t have a…_ ”

Chloe did throw up her hands this time. “Fine, fine, if you want to cope with Maze being injured by retreating into your little fantasy I’m going to leave you with your family to do it. I’m guessing they’re better at dealing with it than I am anyway and I have to get back to the precinct...”

_“Detective_ I…” Chloe held up the shushing finger. Lucifer shushed. 

“Sort it out without me, Lucifer,” she said, then nodded to Azrael. “It was nice to meet you,” the other woman gave her an easy smile, one that reminded her of her brother. “Get back to the precinct when you’re done here?” she said to Lucifer. “And say hi to Maze when she wakes up.”

_“Detective!”_

Chloe left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well she’s an absolute delight,” Az said, once Chloe had left. “Very glad I wasn’t here for her.”

“So am I,” Lucifer said. “And by the way I’d appreciate a heads up if you ever are here for her, I have it on good authority that Dad probably wouldn’t be very pleased if someone took her without his permission.”

“Dad wouldn’t be pleased? Or you?”

“Never mind.” He pointed at her face. “Explain to me what you’re doing here.”

“This is a hospital, Luce,” she said, leaning against a wall. “Kind of do a lot of my work here.”

“Of course you do, but you usually don’t bother to drop in for touching family reunions while you’re harvesting the souls of humanity so _why are you here?”_

“I’ve been seeing you around a lot more lately since you’ve been working with the Detective. You’re… different around her. Has she infected you with anything?”

“Not from lack of trying on my part. Az, start talking.”

“I told you. I’m here for Maze.”

“You _can’t_ be here for Maze.”

“As I said, I was as surprised as you brother.”

“This is some scheme of father’s,” he said, starting to pace the room. “What did he really send you here for? Are you going to threaten the detective? Dog my footsteps and try to get me to go back to hell? It’s not going to work. I’m not going back, I’m not starting anymore rebellions this is my _home_ …”

“Luci. I’m not. Here. For. You. I’m. Here. For. Maze.”

“Well _Maze_ is a demon, and she’s fine, so you can just bugger off now, okay?”

She pouted. “I’m hurt. Hi Ami.”

He turned to see his brother in the doorway, mouth agape. “Dan rang said Maze had been… what’s going… on… What are _you_ doing here?”

He could practically hear Az roll her eyes. “Hospital, Ami, angel of death, me, working. Hi.”

“Well. It’s nice to see you sister. But. What. Why are you talking with… Luci is the Detective okay? Has something happened to Linda? Azrael what…?”

Lucifer groaned. “She’s fine, he’s fine, she’s fine, everyone’s FINE but what is NOT fine is that OUR SISTER seems to be here because…”

“I was called because Mazikeen flatlined. She was dead for twenty eight seconds,” Azrael said. 

“What?”

Azrael threw up her hands and Lucifer pointed at Amenadiel. “ _See,_ that’s what I said.”

“That’s impossible."

“Said that too.”

“Maze is a _demon_.”

_“AND THAT.”_

“For dad’s sake, shut up,” Azrael said. “This is why I came to talk to you. Obviously.”

“Hang on. Hang on wait.” Amenadiel held up his hands, frowning, then pointed at Azrael. “You came because Mazikeen flatlined, but you only come to collect the souls of the dead. Mazikeen is a _demon.”_

Azrael sighed. “Isn’t that what we just said?”

Amenadiel licked his lips and Lucifer tucked another little tidbit of information about his brother away for use at a later date. He _liked_ Maze. Naughty thing. “She’s all right, isn’t she?” Amenadiel said.

“She’s _fine,”_ Azrael said. “I mean, legitimately fine not just because I was curious about her suddenly growing a soul.”

Lucifer looked at Amenadiel and saw his brother blink at him. 

“She… what?”

“Mazikeen. Has. A. Soul. Fat feathers, you two are more dense than I remember. Has being on earth made your brains leak out your ears? I knew _humans_ were stupid but maybe it’s something in the air?”

Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets. “Okay. Let’s say… for a second, we accept that Mazikeen has a soul. How? Did she steal it from someone? Is there some poor sap of a human wandering around without theirs?”

“No. I would know if it wasn’t hers.”

“So she _grew_ it?” Lucifer grimaced. “Like… mould?”

Azrael shrugged. “I’m guessing she did. Has anything happened recently that might… I don’t know… awaken… feelings in her? Some sort of connection? Attachment?”

Lucifer started to grin, looking at Amenadiel. “You could say that.”

Azrael waved a hand. “Not sex. Maze has been having sex for generations,” Lucifer grinned even wider.

“Oh sometimes it definitely feels like that…”

Azrael held up a hand. “Having sex isn’t enough to give her a soul. She needs to have made… meaningful connections. Friendships. She needs to have found people she cares enough about to put their well being above her own.” 

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer and Lucifer blew air out his cheeks. “Well. I guess you could say she has done that too, yes.”

Azrael raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

“She might… have… made friends with my therapist,” Lucifer said.

“You have a therapist?”

Lucifer started ticking off on his fingers. “Aaaaand my partner. And my partner’s spawn. And possibly a fugitive in Canada too.”

Azrael blinked. “Wow. She’s been busy. Why all this now? You and she have been in LA for years. You’ve never made… _friends_ before.”

Amenadiel shook his head, smiling and Lucifer frowned at him. “Enough of that, brother dearest.”

“You _did_ introduce her to Chloe,” Amenadiel pointed out. “It seems the Detective has an expanding influence on all of us.”

Lucifer sighed. Chloe again. Always Chloe.

Always and forever Chloe. “You’d best run back to father, Az, before she gets her pretty little claws in you as well.”

Azrael looked amused. “I’ve always had more to do with humans than any of the rest of you,” she said. “Pretty sure I’m immune to that sort of thing now.”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer said. “More to do with humanity than me? Have you forgotten the job dear dad landed me with for all eternity? I saw the wretches every day of my exile.”

“You see them when they’re being punished,” Azrael said. “It’s different when they’re dying.”

“Oh? How so?”

But he wasn’t given the chance to find out how his sister thought she was different when it came to humans, because the doctor came back to tell them that Maze was waking up.

*

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Lucifer’s face. That wasn’t exactly uncommon, but this time around she hurt all through her chest and he was fully clothed. Disappointing, but didn’t necessarily mean anything bad. Until she tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

“Hold your horns, there, Maze, don’t want to pop your stitches. You took quite a wound.”

“The fuck happened?” she said. “One minute I was about to kick someone’s ass and the next…”

“He stabbed you,” Lucifer said.

“You’re shitting me,” she said. “No one’s fast enough to stab me.”

“Yes, well. We’ve got the Detective working on that, should take her no time at all to find the guy, but in the meantime we’re here to see how you’re doing.”

She tried to sit up again, but more pain lanced through her middle and she fell back again. “Chloe and Linda here too?” she asked.

“Ah, no. Actually.” He helped her to sit up so she could see the other two people in the room. 

“Oh,” she said. “Amenadiel. And Azrael?” Maze tilted her head at Lucifer’s small sister. “What the fuck is she doing here?”

Azrael, the little cheeky shit, finger waved at her from the arm of Amenadiel’s chair. 

“She uh…” Lucifer said.

Azrael leaned forward, eyes glinting. Maze thought she could see a hint of a pink tongue touching her teeth. “I’m here because I…”

“She just wanted to see how you were doing,” Amenadiel interrupted. 

“You didn’t come to get the sword back then?” Maze said, then shot a sideways grin at Lucifer. “Good thing too since Lucifer threw it into another…”

Lucifer leaned forward and babbled over her quickly. “Yes well we don’t have to get into that right away the important thing is…”

Azrael lifted an eyebrow at him. _“What_ about my sword?”

“Nothing, nothing sister dear, we’re all focusing on the problem right now which isn’t anything to do with any pesky missing knives or mothers or different universes okay? We just want to know. How. Maze. Is. FEELING.”

All three of them turned to look at her with identical expressions on their faces.

“You know,” Maze said. “I spent millennia in hell torturing people and _that_ is probably going to haunt my nightmares for longer than the screams of the damned.” 

“What?”

She waved her hand. “You three. All looking at me like that. What is going on?”

Lucifer looked at Azrael, who looked at Amenadiel, who looked back at Lucifer. He sighed and shook his head. “Fine. Looks like it’s me that has to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Well, my dearest, most psychotic of companions, it seems that Azrael was here for _you.”_

She snorted. _“I’m_ not the one who threw her sw…”

“Not for THAT, she wasn’t here for that you can SHUT UP about THAT, Azrael was here…” Lucifer paused, teeth glinting in his trademark smile, “for your soul.”

Maze blinked. “Huh,” she said. “Well. That’s weird.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

They didn’t have an answer to that one, and the nurse chose that moment to come in and start fussing around Maze’s wound. 

“Give me the good drugs again, would you?” Maze said, and the nurse smiled fondly at her as she checked Maze’s blood pressure. 

“You’re doing remarkably well,” she said, and Maze ran an appreciative eye over her cleavage as she leaned over to adjust the sensor on her finger.

“Could be doing a lot better,” she said. 

“Maze, really,” Lucifer said. “This is hardly the time for flirtation…”

She gave him a look. “Are _you_ lecturing _me_ about when is the time for…”

“Luci’s right, Maze,” Amenadiel said, frowning. “If you have a soul now you’ll need to start thinking about… consequences.”

“Oh I’m thinking about consequences,” Maze said, and winked at the nurse whose skin was slightly flushed now and whose hands were lingering a little longer than necessary on her arm. 

“I’m sorry,” the nurse said, hesitantly, a delightful stutter on her lips. “It really isn’t a good idea for you do be doing anything strenuous right now. Your wound needs time to heal.”

“Sure it will heal faster with you looking after me,” Maze said. 

The nurse pressed her hand on Maze’s hand like a promise. “I’ll be back later,” she said. “With your meds.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Maze called after her, then turned her head back to see all three of the angels with their arms crossed over their chests. 

“Seriously, you guys are creepy enough when there’s only two of you. Go… pester the detective or something. I’ve got healing to do.”

“Maze, we really should talk about this, it’s something that…”

“Go away,” Maze said. “Or I’ll pop my stitches throwing you out of here.”

Lucifer sighed and glanced at his siblings. “Fine,” he said. “Just. Be careful.”

Maze rolled her eyes as they filed out -- like a row of ducks behind their mom -- and then, feeling surprisingly tired, closed them. 

_A soul,_ she thought, drifting towards sleep. _Good one, Lucifer. As if I’d ever fall for_ that _._


End file.
